Dobe's Birth Day
by Natacchi
Summary: Special fic for Uzumaki Naruto's birthday, RP-ed with Shinju Arissa a.k.a Nia. Sorry, no summary this time. AU, OOC, gaje nan abal. Just take a look, and leave us some review, if you don't mind.


=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**DOBE'S BIRTH DAY**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan and Shinju Arissa (Role Play)..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

DOBE'S BIRTH DAY © Uchiha Nata-chan and Shinju Arissa

**Pairing:**

SasuNaru

**Genres:**

Romance/General

**Rated:**

T

**Warnings:**

Shounen-ai, OOC, OOC, OOC. Gaje, abal, ga nyambung, alur datar. Alternate Universe. Special fic for Uzumaki Naruto's birthday.

**Don't like, Don't read. Thank you.**

**ENJOY IT!**

.

Siang hari yang panas, matahari dengan senangnya menyinari seluruh benda dan makhluk yang dapat dijamahnya. Di salah satu meja di sudut _café_ Ichiraku—_café_ yang cukup terkenal di Konoha—nampak seorang pemuda pirang berkulit _tan_ sedang duduk sambil memandang sekeliling dengan bosan.

Naruto—nama pemuda itu—sudah duduk di sana selama kurang lebih 3 jam, menunggu kekasihnya yang mengajaknya bertemu di sana. Dua gelas jus jeruk sudah dihabiskannya, dan orang yang ditunggu masih belum datang juga.

"Tiga jam. Sudah 3 jam aku diam di _café_ ini. Menyebalkan," keluh Naruto tanpa sadar. "Teme... Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan janjimu," gerutunya, lalu menyedot minuman di gelas jus ketiganya.

Pintu _café _terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pria tampan berambut _raven_ dan berkulit putih susu. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam _café_, menyusuri jalan hingga sampai ke meja Naruto—yang menatap pria itu kesal.

"Hei, Dobe," sapa pria bermata hitam kelam itu sambil duduk di hadapan si pemuda bermata biru—yang nampak sebal.

"Kemana saja kau, Teme?" tanya Naruto setengah membentak, rasa kesal merayapi dirinya saat ia melihat sang kekasih yang tidak kelihatan bersalah sama sekali.

"Hn. Tugas kuliah," jawab Sasuke—si pemuda tampan bermata _onyx_—santai. Ia benar-benar tidak merasa bersalah telah membuat sang kekasih menunggu selama 3 jam di _café _sendirian.

"Lalu, mau apa menyuruhku menunggumu disini?" tanya Naruto lagi, berusaha mengalihkan topik untuk membuatnya melupakan kekesalan pada laki-laki bermarga Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Hn? Maaf, kalau begitu. Kau tahu 'kan, tugas kuliahku menumpuk," sahut Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari tasnya dan mulai membuka-buka halamannya, siap membaca.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Teme," gerutu Naruto berusaha menahan amarahnya, "jangan bilang buku-buku tebal kuliahmu itu menjadi penyebab kau jadi tidak fokus terhadap apa yang aku ucapkan."

"Hn?"

"Ck, 'hn' lagi. Menyebalkan," ucap sang pemuda pirang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "tidak ada kosakata lain, Tuan Muda?"

"Hn."

"Teme menyebalkan!"

"Hn? Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah, Dobe?"

"Kenapa? Kau menyuruhku menunggumu di sini! Setelah itu, kau datang terlambat. Lalu... Argh! Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang," Naruto berucap panjang lebar, lalu berdiri, hendak berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar. "Oh ya, tolong bayar 3 gelas jusku ya," tambahnya, lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Tapi saat dilihatnya ekspresi sang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu tidak terlalu baik, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Kenapa kau cepat sekali marah seperti ini? Biasanya kau tak pernah marah."

"Kau yang membuatku marah-marah, Teme," sahut Naruto sebal. "Ng... Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucapnya lagi, sambil duduk kembali di kursinya dan melepas pegangan tangan Sasuke di lengannya.

"Hn." Sasuke ikut duduk di kursinya sendiri, "Tak marah lagi, Dobe?"

"Tidak. Asal traktir aku _ramen_ super spesial," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum jenaka ke arah Sasuke.

"Ck, Dobe," gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu menepuk kepala sang kekasih pelan, "Hn. Terserah kau saja."

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar saat mendapat jawaban dari laki-laki tampan di hadapannya. Ia pun memanggil _waiter_ untuk memberikannya semangkuk _ramen_ spesial. Setelah sang _waiter_ pergi, Naruto kembali teringat akan sesuatu, "Oh ya Teme, hampir lupa. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang sudah kembali berkutat dengan buku tebalnya.

"Selalu 'hn'," gerutu Naruto sedikit kesal, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak mengomentari dua huruf favorit Sasuke itu. "Ah, sudahlah. Yang aku mau tanyakan itu... Eng... Itu... Apa kau tahu besok lusa itu hari apa?"

"Hn?"

"...Tidak ingat ya?" gumam Naruto pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Wajar saja, siapa yang tidak sedih jika hari ulang tahunnya dilupakan oleh sang kekasih?

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya saat mencium bau _ramen_ yang baru diletakkan di meja oleh seorang _waitress_ ber-_name tag_ Karin. Tak ingin kesedihannya diketahui oleh Sasuke, pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan senyum—yang seperti dipaksakan—sambil mendekatkan mangkuk _ramen_ ke hadapannya.

"Teme, kau mau _ramen_-nya? Enak lho," ucap pemuda berumur 19 tahun itu pura-pura ceria sambil mengambil sepasang sumpit. "Selamat makan!"

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya sedikit saat diihatnya ekspresi sang kekasih yang pura-pura ceria. Tapi ia tak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal itu. Ia pun meletakkan bukunya sambil membalas kata-kata Naruto, "Aku bukan kau, Dobe." Ia lalu melirik Karin—sang _waitress—_yang masih berdiri di samping dirinya sambil mengirimkan tatapan-tatapan penuh cinta. "Apa di sini tak ada jus tomat?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi, tapi cukup membuat Karin senang setengah mati.

"Hn," Naruto mendengus pelan di sela-sela kunyahannya. Hal ini pun membuat Sasuke menaikkan alis untuk kesekian kalinya sambil menatap sang pacar.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?"

"Hanya kepanasan," jawab Naruto singkat. "Hah... Aku butuh air dingin..." gumamnya lagi sambil melahap _ramen_ yang tinggal sedikit.

"Tolong air dinginnya, dan jus tomat juga," Sasuke mengembalikan tatapannya pada Karin—yang dengan senang hati menulis pesanan sang pria tampan itu, lalu melenggang pergi.

"Seandainya _waitress_ itu tahu kalau pria yang dikaguminya tidak normal," gerutu Naruto pelan sambil mengangkat mangkuk _ramen_-nya dan menghabiskan kuahnya dalam sekali teguk. "Ah... Kenyang!" serunya kemudian.

"Dobe."

"Apa?" tanya Naruto heran saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab, pemuda pirang itu pun mencari kegiatan lain—yaitu menjilati bibirnya yang masih terdapat sisa kuah _ramen_.

"Jorok," Sasuke mengernyit jijik, lalu mengambil _tissue_ dan mengelap mulut Naruto lambat-lambat. Tanpa sengaja, adegan—yang bisa dibilang cukup mesra—ini terlihat oleh Karin, yang sedang membawa dua gelas minuman di tangannya. Ia terhenti sejenak, tampak _shock_. Tapi ia bisa segera menguasai diri dan meletakkan gelas air dingin serta jus tomat pesanan Sasuke, lalu segera pergi tanpa berkedip ganjen pada Sasuke lagi.

"A-aku bisa sendiri, Teme," ucap Naruto buru-buru sambil merebut _tissue_ di tangan Sasuke. "Lihat, satu fans barumu patah hati. Kasihan..." gumamnya sambil menatap Karin—yang sedang memasang tampang masam sambil melayani tamu lain.

"Hn, biarkan saja. Justru itu lebih bagus," balas Sasuke sambil menyeruput jus tomatnya—yang entah sejak kapan sudah hampir habis.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Teme?"

"Jam 2 siang."

"Ayo kita pulang, aku ada janji dengan Gaara jam 3 nanti..." ucap Naruto sambil berdiri. Mendengar nama laki-laki asing, Sasuke kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Gaara?"

"Iya," ujar Naruto sambil berjalan ke luar _café _tanpa menunggu Sasuke_. _Sasuke pun membereskan bukunya, lalu mengikuti Naruto keluar menuju mobilnya yang terparkir manis di depan _café_.

"Kau mau mengantarku pulang 'kan?" tanya Naruto saat akan memasuki kursi penumpang di mobil Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab pelan, lalu masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan menghidupkan mesin mobil. Kendaraan roda empat itu pun melaju mulus di jalanan yang agak sepi.

"...Siapa Gaara?" tanya Sasuke saat mobil sudah berjalan menuju ke rumah Naruto. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Teman," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Untuk apa bertemu?"

"Dia datang dari Suna ke Konoha bersama keluarga, dan dia ingin bertemu denganku..."

"...Hn."

"Teme, kau marah?" cemas Naruto saat didapatinya Sasuke menjawab singkat dan menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya.

"Sudah sampai. Masuklah. Aku masih harus kuliah," Sasuke berkata tanpa ekspresi setelah mobilnya berhenti di depan rumah Naruto, membuat si pemuda pirang merasa semakin bersalah.

"Maaf ya, Teme," ucap Naruto pelan, lalu keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam singkat saat Naruto sudah menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya. Ia pun kembali melajukan mobil peraknya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

.

.

Di sebuah teras rumah mewah di kawasan elit Konoha, tampak Sasuke sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah novel. Merasa tak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca dengan baik, pria berumur 21 tahun itu pun menutup bukunya dan menghela napas pelan.

'_Ulang tahun. Besok Naruto ulang tahun. Apa yang harus aku berikan padanya? Ck, benar kata teman kampusku yang suka tidur. __Merepotkan,'_ gerutunya dalam hati. Ternyata ia belum mendapat kado yang cocok untuk ulang tahun sang kekasih.

Sasuke yang sedang melamun, merasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Ia pun memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut _pink_ yang sedang memasang tampang heran.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, tetangga Sasuke yang juga merupakan tunangan sang kakak, Itachi. Sakura sudah dianggap seperti adik Sasuke sendiri, meskipun kelak gadis cantik itu akan menjadi kakak iparnya.

"..." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Tapi ia mendapat sebuah ide, dan bertanya kepada Sakura, "Biasanya kalau kau ulang tahun, Aniki memberimu apa?"

"Hm? Tahun kemarin Ita-kun memberiku cincin pertunangan, dan tahun sebelumnya kalung. Memang kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

'_Cincin? Kalung? Ck, dasar Aniki,' _batin Sasuke. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan menggumam pelan. "Naruto... Aku... Hah... Kira-kira apa yang bagus untuknya?"

"Naruto? Oh ya, besok 'kan hari ulang tahunnya. Kau belum mendapatkan kado ya?"

"Hn."

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu yg satu itu, 'hn' tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Jadi kau mau aku membantumu memikirkan kado yang tepat untuk Naruto?"

"Hn."

"Hah... Sudahlah. Kau memang tak pernah berubah," balas Sakura pasrah sambil mengambil potongan kue kering di meja sebelah Sasuke. "...Bagaimana kalau kau memberinya kalung atau cincin juga? Ah, tapi kau sudah pernah memberi semua itu, ya. Hm... Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang bisa selalu ia pakai?" oceh Sakura tanpa henti sambil memutar-mutar kue di tangannya—seperti sedang berpikir.

"Hn? Ya, apa benda itu?" Sasuke bertanya setengah kesal, sepertinya sudah tidak sabar.

"Wah, kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu. Kau harus memikirkannya sendiri. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau bertemu dengan Ita-kun," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "Oh ya, kalau kau sudah dapat kadonya, beri tahu aku, oke?" tambahnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil cangkir kopi di sebelahnya dan meminum isinya. Ia menatap cangkir itu lama, lalu senyum tipis pun mulai bermain di bibirnya. "Yang bisa selalu dia pakai, eh? Kurasa benda itu tidak buruk..."

.

.

"Iya, terima kasih atas doanya, Gaara," ucap Naruto yang baru saja mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Gaara. Ia pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke sebuah bingkai foto di mana ada sosok dirinya dan kekasih yang disayanginya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei, Teme, kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum mengucapkan selamat padaku? Apa kau benar-benar lupa?" tanya Naruto pelan sambil menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi Sasuke yang tertera di dalam bingkai.

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, telepon genggamnya berdering. Pemuda pirang itu pun segera melihat layar _handphone_-nya.

_Sasu-teme calling_

Naruto tersenyum melihat nama Sasuke tertera di sana. Ia pun langsung mengangkat teleponnya. "Halo?"

"Hei, Dobe, maaf aku terlambat. Selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih, Teme, kukira kau lupa hari ini aku ulang tahun," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari, tak peduli meski Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya.

"Hn. Maaf, aku tak bisa datang sebelum jam 6 sore. Oro-sensei menyuruhku membantunya mengoreksi soal-soal."

"Sejak kapan kau mau membantu _sensei_ aneh itu? Biasanya kau menghindarinya, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Teme," balas Naruto kesal. "Baiklah, tidak ada yang mau kau katakan lagi? Aku masih banyak urusan," sahutnya kemudian.

"Urusan?"

"Hn. Aku juga punya urusan. Bukan cuma kau, Teme."

"...Aku ke rumahmu sekarang."

"Eh? Teme! Hei! Halo! Hah, teleponnya dimatikan," gumam Naruto sambil menatap telepon genggam di tangannya. "Padahal, urusanku 'kan... membersihkan rumah dan kamarku..." sahutnya kepada diri sendiri sambil menatap kamar miliknya yang bagai kapal pecah.

**Sementara itu, Sasuke...**

"Hah, si Dobe itu cepat sekali marah. Sebenarnya aku bukan mau membantu Oro-sensei, tapi ingin menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuknya. Kalau begini, lebih baik aku batalkan saja, dan segera ke rumah Sai untuk mengambil kado," Sasuke menggerutu tidak jelas di dalam mobil mewahnya. Ia pun menaikkan kecepatan, ingin segera mengambil kado sang kekasih dan kemudian memberikannya langsung pada Naruto.

.

.

"Akhirnya beres juga!" seru Naruto senang sambil menatap kamarnya yang kini rapi dan enak dilihat. Celemek masih terpasang di tubuh kecoklatannya, dan ia masih memegang sapu serta kain lap.

"Kenapa dandananmu seperti itu, Dobe?" Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto heran dengan dandanan sang kekasih yang cukup aneh. Ia menyembunyikan bungkusan kadonya di balik punggung, hendak memberikannya sebentar lagi.

Naruto segera berbalik setelah mendengar suara khas milik Sasuke, "Hei, Teme! Kau mau berdiri saja? Tenang, semuanya sudah bersih, tidak perlu takut ada debu menempel di bajumu, Tuan Muda," ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan celemeknya dan duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana. "Ini hadiahmu, Dobe," ucap Sasuke kemudian—ia melempar kado yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

Naruto yang refleks tubuhnya cukup baik menangkap kado yang agak terasa berat itu dan menatapnya agak lama. Akhirnya setelah otaknya tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan di benaknya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar. "Apa kau benar-benar Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja, Baka Dobe. Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah, kembalikan," ancam Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Eits, jangan! Masa begitu saja marah, aku 'kan cuma bercanda!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk kadonya erat dan berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

"Hn, kau mau ke mana? Hari ini aku yang traktir," sahut Sasuke sambil duduk di pinggir kasur tempat Naruto baru saja duduk tadi.

"Eh? benarkah? Ke mana saja? Makan apa saja?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hn. Cepat ganti baju, jangan lama-lama. Kau bukan perempuan 'kan?" balas Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Mulutnya benar-benar menyebalkan," gerutu Naruto kesal saat Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia pun meletakkan kado pemberian sang kekasih di meja belajarnya, kemudian menuju ke lemari dan mengganti baju yang baru. Setelah selesai, ia segera keluar dan menemui Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pergi, Teme!" seru si pemuda pirang ceria sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke, sepertinya punya firasat buruk tentang tempat yang ingin didatangi Naruto.

"Taman hiburan~" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Ck, ini sudah sore, Dobe," sahut Sasuke sambil menengok jam tangannya—yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

Memangnya kenapa? Taman hiburan masih buka kok, ayo!" seru Naruto sambil menarik tubuh Sasuke agar mau berjalan ke mobil.

"Che. Iya, iya," Sasuke mengiyakan dengan setengah hati, tapi tetap saja membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

.

.

"Taman hiburan memang menyenangkan ya, Teme!" seru Naruto senang sambil mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku. Mereka sudah berada di taman hiburan tersebut selama 2 jam, dan Sasuke hanya mengekori Naruto ke mana pun ia melangkah.

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto dan memasang wajah _stoic. 'Aku benci keramaian, aku benci gadis-gadis,' _gerutunya dalam hati.

"Hei Teme, aku haus..."

"Hn. Aku beli minum dulu," ucap Sasuke singkat, lalu pergi untuk membelikan sang kekasih segelas minuman pelepas dahaga.

Naruto yang sedang menunggu Sasuke dikagetkan oleh tangisan anak kecil yang sedang menangis tepat di hadapannya. Naruto kasihan, ia pun segera menghampiri bocah laki-laki itu. "Adik manis, kamu kenapa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Mama... Hiks, mama hilang..." ucap bocah itu di sela-sela tangisnya. Naruto yang pada dasarnya suka menolong, memutuskan untuk membantu anak itu mencari ibunya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis... Kakak bantu cari mama ya?" ucapnya sambil menepuk kepala hitam sang bocah. Si anak mengangguk, ia pun menarik tangan Naruto dan menggandengnya, lalu berjalan bersama si pemuda pirang untuk mencari ibunya.

"Konohamaru! Kau ada di mana? Konohamaru!" Naruto melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam tengah berteriak dengan wajah cemas setelah berkeliling agak lama. Anak di sebelah Naruto pun segera berteriak, "Mama! Mama!"

"Konohamaru!" teriak wanita itu, kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah mau menolong anak saya," ucapnya ramah.

"Saya hanya melakukan hal yang saya bisa, Tante," jawab Naruto seadanya sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu membalas senyuman Naruto dengan anggukan pelan, lalu mengajak sang anak untuk segera pulang. Naruto hanya melengkungkan senyum indah sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sang bocah.

"Ah, Sasuke pasti sudah menungguku," Naruto teringat akan Sasuke yang pasti sudah kembali dari membeli minuman. Maka ia pun berjalan di antara kepadatan jalan. Karena terlalu ramai, pria berumur 20 tahun itu tak bisa berjalan ke arah yang benar.

"Kenapa ramai sekali?" bingung Naruto di antara kerumunan. Ia memeriksa arlojinya, dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, saatnya taman hiburan tersebut tutup. Pria pirang itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke pinggir jalan, menunggu kerumunan manusia menghilang. Namun tanpa sengaja ia tersandung kaki pengunjung lain, dan ia pun terjatuh.

"Argh, sial! Sepertinya aku terkilir," gerutu Naruto sambil memijit pergelangan kakinya yang sakit. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara khas Sasuke di antara keramaian, meneriakkan namanya.

"Naruto! Hei Dobe, kau di mana?" tampak Sasuke yang menatap sekeliling di antara kerumunan, wajahnya membiaskan sedikit kecemasan. Naruto yang berada di pinggir jalan, tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke yang sedang sibuk berteriak.

"Teme! Aku di sini!" seru Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sasuke pun berbalik ke asal suara, dan mendapati sang kekasih tengah terduduk di pinggir jalan. Ia pun dengan susah payah berjalan di antara kerumunan, hingga akhirnya sampai di hadapan si pria yang berulang tahun.

"Dobe? Kenapa kau bisa sampai ke sini?" tanya Sasuke heran sambil berjongkok di depan Naruto.

"Ceritanya panjang, Teme. Tempat ini mau tutup, ayo pulang," ajak Naruto sambil berusaha berdiri. Namun karena kakinya terkilir, ia pun terduduk lagi sambil meringis kecil. _'Ugh, aku lupa kakiku terkilir...'_ batinnya kesal.

"Kakimu kenapa, Dobe?"

"Terkilir, hehe..."

"Dasar Dobe," cela Sasuke sambil memukul kepala Naruto pelan. Ia lalu berbalik dan menghadapkan punggungnya di depan Naruto. "Ayo, naik," ajaknya.

"Eh?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Cepat atau kutinggal, Dobe," ancam Sasuke tidak serius. Tapi Naruto menurut saja, dan secara perlahan menaiki punggung kekasihnya.

"Pelan-pelan jalannya, Teme," gumam Naruto saat ia sudah merasa nyaman di punggung Sasuke. Sang pria berambut hitam hanya menjawab dengan 'hn' pelan, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, hendak pulang dan mengobati kaki sang terkasih.

.

.

"Kenapa kakimu bisa sampai seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke saat mengobati kaki Naruto. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di rumah si pria pirang, dan mereka sedang berada di teras untuk mengobati kaki Naruto.

"Tadi aku tersandung saat ingin kembali ke tempatmu, Teme," jawab Naruto jujur. "Ouch! Hei, pelan-pelan, Teme!" teriaknya saat dirasakannya pijatan Sasuke yang terlalu keras.

"Ini kulakukan supaya kau cepat sembuh, dasar Dobe," balas Sasuke sambil memperkuat pijatannya. Akibatnya ia malah mendapatkan satu tendangan manis dari sang kekasih. "Baka Dobe! Jangan menendangku, dasar bodoh!" seru Sasuke tidak terima. Namun Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Siapa suruh kau memijitku terlalu kuat, Teme," ucap Naruto sambil berdiri. "Hei, kakiku tidak terlalu sakit lagi! Terimakasih, Teme! Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, akan kubuatkan jus tomat," seru Naruto ceria. Ia pun tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke sebelum beranjak ke dalam rumah.

Saat berjalan ke dapur, Naruto teringat akan kado pemberian Sasuke. Ia pun segera kembali ke kamarnya, lalu mengambil kado yang diterimanya dari sang kekasih.

"Kira-kira apa ya isinya?" gumam Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kotak itu. Karena penasaran, ia pun memutuskan untuk membukanya. Lama ia berkutat dengan bungkus oranye kado itu, hingga akhirnya bungkusnya mau terlepas dan menunjukkan kotak di dalamnya.

"Wah... Sepasang _mug_ yang bagus..." kagum Naruto saat mendapati sepasang _mug_ yang berada di dalam kado tersebut. Salah satu _mug_ itu bergambar jeruk, dan satunya lagi bergambar tomat. Naruto tersenyum, kemudian membawa dua _mug_ itu ke dapur untuk diisi jus kesukaan Sasuke.

.

.

"Si Dobe itu lama sekali, sedang apa dia?" ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap bintang-bintang. Tak lama, sebuah _mug_ bergambar buah kesukaannya tiba-tiba terpampang di hadapannya, dan ada sebuah tangan _tan_ yang memegangnya.

"Hn," Sasuke mengambil _mug _itu sambil tersenyum kecil, kemudian meneguk isinya sedikit. Naruto pun ikut duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian menyeruput isi dari gelas miliknya sendiri.

"Terimakasih kadonya, Teme... _Mug_-nya bagus."

"Hn. Gambar itu buatan Sai, kau ingat dia 'kan?"

"Oh, iya aku ingat! Pantas saja ada dua _mug_ yang bergambar jeruk dan tomat seperti ini," ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan _mug_ miliknya sejenak, lalu kembali meneguk isinya. "Ternyata jus tomat itu tak buruk juga," gumamnya kemudian, membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Jus tomat? Memangnya kau sedang minum jus tomat?" tanya Sasuke heran. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, "Iya, iseng saja. Aku penasaran kenapa kau sangat suka tomat, padahal jelas-jelas jeruk itu yang paling enak."

Sasuke tak menanggapi, ia masih curiga dengan tingkah laku Naruto. Tak biasanya si pria pirang mau menyentuh tomat. Biasanya, untuk memakan sepotong tomat di masakan buatan Sasuke saja ia tidak mau.

Sasuke pun mendapatkan sebuah ide gila untuk memeriksa apakah sang kekasih jujur atau tidak. Maka ia menarik tangan Naruto, sehingga si pria bermata biru itu tertarik ke dalam pelukannya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah sang kekasih. Lalu ia menjilat permukaan bibir Naruto, mencicip rasa jus yang tertinggal. Rasa tomat.

'_Ternyata dia benar-benar minum jus tomat,'_ batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil. Ia pun menjauhkan diri dari Naruto dan melepaskan pelukannya, membuat si pria pirang terjatuh ke lantai dan memandang Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kau... me-men... ci-cium...ku...?" seru Naruto terbata-bata. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil. "Hn, lalu kenapa?" tanggapnya acuh sambil meneguk jus tomatnya.

"Teme sialan! Jangan bersikap seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa, tahu!"

"Hn."

"Arrggh! Baka Teme!"

**~OWARI~**

**Author's note:**

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, UZUMAKI NARUTO~! Semoga dikau bisa cepet bawa Sasuke balik ke Konoha, terus kalian langsung nikah! *tebar confetti*

Yosh, satu lagi cerita gaje nan aneh buatan saia, yang kali ini dibantu oleh kakak virtual saia tercinta, Shinju Arissa a.k.a Nia-nee. Ini hasil role play yang bener-bener gak jelas, ya. Ha-ha... *ditendang Nia-nee*

Yah, saia ga akan cerewet deh. Untuk Nee, maaf daku telat publish, maklumlah sifat malesku ga sembuh-sembuh. ;p

Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima... :)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
